fight it
by Lunabow
Summary: Its been one year since it all fell down for Maka Albarn. It's the one year anniversary of a day she will regret for the rest of her life, all because she tripped on a crack. So much can happen due to a simple foolish mistake, and she'll have to fight the memories for the rest of her life. [ONE-SHOT]


**fight it**

**Maka Albarn's POV**

**1-Star Meister of the Death Weapon Meister Academy**

**"The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time."  
-Mark Twain**

* * *

_"Oy, Maka-chan, you have to stop being so stubborn!" Soul pouted, as I dragged his lazy behind off the couch and out of our apartment. I sigh disapprovingly and shake my head._

_"You have to learn how to stop being lazy, Soul," I respond calmly, bringing him down the stairs, "You know the final battle is coming up, and I want to be fully prepared for it when the time is right!"_

_"But you are prepared. You've been cramming all the excerpts of our enemies ever since Lord Death had that little chat with you. Have a little faith in yourself, Maka!" Soul responds, "However, you're my meister and I'll respect your decision."_

_"I'm a bit surprised you know what an excerpt is, but thank you!" I breathe, until I'm interrupted again:_

_"Seriously though. This is so not cool."_

_"Quit complaining!"_

_"Who's going to make me. Flat-board here?"_

_"__**MAKA CHOP!**__"_

I grab my pink raincoat off the stand by the door and stare at the wooden floor. I can't believe how much time has passed since it happened.

Blair leaps out of who knows where and starts to nuzzle against my leg, however she respectfully says not a word. I'll have to thank her for this later. Right now I'm not prepared to talk. At. All. However, I can praise her for being intelligent once in her life.

I bend down on my knees and pet the back of the cat's forehead. "There there," I coo, "I'll be back in an hour."

Her eyes sparkle, but then she doesn't mutter anything else. The cat's aged a lot, as her whiskers are a little bit more droopy and the witch's hat is leaning to the right a bit more. Otherwise, she looks the same as she has about a year ago. I wonder if I've changed, just like her?

_Sweat crawls down my forehead, giving me goosebumps as I dash and try to get a grip onto the dang basketball._

_Tsubaki drops it on her way to the pole-basket-thingy where you make a goal. Yes! Maybe I have a chance of winning this thing once in my life after all! I'll show them!_

_As I get closer and closer to it, a heap of pride fills me up in my chest... until it gets crushed once Soul grabs it and dribbles it to the other-side, sticking his tounge out at me._

_"SOUL EATER! YOU LITTLE BASTAAAAAAAARD!"_

I close the taxi door, and the vehicle starts to move away from the Academy. This is weird, traveling somewhere that's not a motorcycle. I stare out the window into empty space. I'm going back. What will the other's think of me? I've left without telling my friends where I'm going... Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, even annoying 'ol Black Star, the kid whose initials are BS.

The rain starts to pour in. It goes from light rain to heavy in a matter of seconds, but luckily there's no thunder. Otherwise I'm not sure what'd I do.

_"M-Maka!" Kid spits out, covering his left eye and struggling to get up from the ground, "S-Soul! Behind!"_

_Kid doesn't need to tell us twice; he doesn't even have to finish his sentence in order for me to spin on my heels and use Soul as a shield from the red blast the kishin fires at us._

_"Hang on there, Maka!" Soul says, his face appearing in the blade of the scythe looking at me determined, "This guy has a lot of upper-body strength, so he's going to be a bit more forceful on you!"_

_"You think I don't know that?" I scowl, pushing my arms to go further, "I wouldn't expect any less from a freaking full-grown kishin! This is my second time fighting one, Soul Eater! I'm more experienced now!"_

_He groans, "I didn't need an explanation! Just focus!"  
_

_"Speak for yourself!"_

_"Why you!"_

The taxi comes to an abrupt halt and stops in its tracks. I pull out a couple of dollars from my pocket and hand them to the driver, silently thanking him on the way. He just nods, taking the money and putting it in his pocket.

"Have a good day, miss." he says, after I get out of the taxi. The taxi lets out a gust of gas before racing away from my destination.

I turn around and face reality. This is where fate eventually brings my weapon and I. The graveyard.

_"WATCH OUT!"_

_I trip on a crack on the ragged ground, falling on my knees and dropping Soul. Shoot, Maka! How could you afford to be so clumsy?_

_"God dammit!" I growl at myself, before getting up and reaching for Soul's handle... before the kishin grabs my torso and lifts me up a twenty feet in the air._

_Soul turns himself into his human form before hissing at me, "You idiot! Hang in there, Maka! I'm coming to get you!"_

_But its too late._

_That's the last thing Soul Eater Evans says before getting hit by a red beam of light, fired by the kishin's mouth, and getting blown to bits of dust._

_"SOUL!"_

* * *

Soul Eater Evans

A Loyal Weapon Who Should Never Be Forgotten

June 1st, 1996- October 14th, 2012

* * *

It's been a year since he passed. I'm still fighting the pain.

I place the bouquet of roses in front of his gravestone, and cry.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****I hope you enjoyed! Reviews and criticism are always welcomed with open arms!**

**-Luna**


End file.
